Blanco & Negro
by DiamondPie771
Summary: Dawkins y Dizzy son dos hermanastros totalmente opuestos. ¿Que han de hacer si sus planes se contraponen entre si? La historia cuenta lo sucedido entre bastidores mientras se desarrolla la trama de la serie.


Prólogo [el día en que llegaste]

Cuando Doug y Delilah se conocieron fue inevitable que se enamoraran, eran el uno para el otro, hasta el punto en que ambos compartían la misma cantidad de cachorros, 15 cada uno. No fue insensata la idea de casarse y unir a sus familias, ambos anhelaban tener un comienzo nuevo y se necesitaban el uno al otro. Aquello fue el principio de todo.

Con el paso del tiempo tuvieron otros 15 cachorros. Además, los perros del refugio de rescate y los perros callejeros fueron recibidos uno tras otro. Al final la familia creció más de lo previsto y formaron un total de 101 dálmatas.

Esta es la historia de una de las que fueron adoptadas, su nombre es Dizzy. De personalidad alegre y risueña, lo que más la caracteriza es su peculiar mancha de nacimiento que se asemeja a un antifaz negro. "la enmascarada" le dicen muchos de sus hermanos.

A pesar de su alegre forma de ser, no todo fue de color de rosas para ella. Abandonada, su familia la abandono; así es como fue a dar al refugio de rescate para perros. Un recuerdo doloroso, que ella prefiere olvidar. ¿Cómo es posible sobrellevar el dolor? Que tu familia te abandone así sin más. Solo Doug y Delilah han visto esos ojos de desdicha en ella y fue justamente el día en que la conocieron. La Dizzy que ellos vieron era muy diferente a la actual. Se veía abatida, sin brillo en sus ojos y totalmente pérdida en sus pensamientos. Doug y Delilah se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de ser tan pequeña había pasado por mucho. Así que no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron hacerse cargo de ella.

En un comienzo se mostró bastante reacia a que se la llevasen del refugio, a Doug y Delilah les costó semanas enteras convencerla para que se fuera con ellos. A Dizzy le daba miedo, aparte que en ese entonces aun abrigaba la esperanza de que su familia volviese a por ella, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Dizzy sigue agradeciendo hasta el día de hoy la persistencia y paciencia que mostraron Doug y Delilah. Al final se la ganaron, la pequeña se dio cuenta que el interés que estos dos dálmatas le estaban mostrando era genuino. Finalmente consintió a que la adoptaran como hija.

El día en que la trasladaron, la cachorra estaba nerviosa "¿Qué sucederá si no le agrado a nadie?" pensaba en su interior. Delilah quien siempre ha sido observadora se percató de lo ansiosa que estaba su nueva hija. "No te preocupes cariño, solo se tu misma y veras como te adoran" le dijo Delilah con un tono cálido. Aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron. "Gracias Mamá" le respondió con una sonrisa. Dizzy no volvió a mostrar preocupación por el resto del viaje. Pero su ansiedad no tardo en volver.

En el momento en que llegaron a la Calle 101, ella divisó la casa y era ENORME, jamás había visto algo semejante, se sintió amedrentada al instante. Tal fue su impacto que Dylan, quien los estaba esperando fuera del hogar, se extrañó ante la inesperada reacción de su nueva hermana "¿Estás bien pequeña?" le pregunto con preocupación. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

Delilah decidió romper el silencio. "Este es mi hijo, se llama Dylan y de ahora en adelante es tu hermano mayor." Las palabras de Delilah la hicieron volver de sí. Y Dizzy se dio cuenta que tenía a otro dálmata enfrente de sus ojos, quien la observaba con expectación.

La dálmata se sintió avergonzada por su reacción inicial y de manera nerviosa hizo la presentación que tanto había ensayado en su mente mientras viajaba hacia su nuevo hogar. "Hola, mi nombre es Dizzy, vengo del refugio de rescate y realmente espero que nos podamos llevar súper duper bien." Dylan no pudo evitar soltar una risa, Dizzy estaba roja de vergüenza, definitivamente su presentación sonaba mejor en su mente. "¡Dylan, No te burles de tu hermana!" Delilah lo reprendió inmediatamente. "Mamá no me estoy burlando de ella, es solo que es muy graciosa." Delilah hizo una mueca ante la respuesta del dálmata pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo Dylan le dirigió unas palabras de bienvenida a su nueva hermana "Eres de lo más agradable Dizzy, los cachorros te van a amar, así que tranquila."

Otra vez palabras sinceras, Dizzy estaba emocionada así que simplemente abrazo a Dylan "Gracias hermano." En ese punto Delilah también estaba al borde de las lágrimas, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien para todos. "Vamos muchachos, entremos de una vez a la casa, estoy segura que Doug y los demás deben estar cansados de esperar tanto" Les dijo Delilah. Así que los 3 entraron juntos a la enorme casa.

"Chicos tenemos una nueva integrante en nuestra familia" Dylan grito con alegría.

Y para sorpresa de Dizzy, fue recibida con gran alborozo, sus hermanos y hermanas estaban contentos. Incluso una dálmata se abalanzo encima de ella por la alegría y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que hasta el día de hoy no ha olvidado ese gesto. Su nombre era Dee Dee y quien hubiera imaginado que sería su mejor amiga de ahí en adelante.

Los nervios e inseguridades de Dizzy se disiparon producto del gran gozo que ahora sentía por haber recibido tan hermosa bienvenida. "Ves, te lo dije" Delilah le guiño el ojo a su hija.

La algarabía se extendió por muchas horas en la casa de los dálmatas, todos sus hermanos y hermanas se fueron presentando uno a uno. Así fue como Dizzy conoció a Diesel, Dee Dee, Da Vinci, Dante, DJ. Por mencionar a unos pocos. Las triple D llegarían meses más tarde y Dorothy nacería muchos años después, siendo esta la última dálmata en incorporarse a la familia.

Los únicos que no se presentaron con el resto en aquella ocasión fueron Dawkins y Dolly. De hecho, Dawkins ni siquiera se molestó en bajar las escaleras y de Dolly ni rastro aquella tarde. Esto hizo que Dylan se enfureciera. "¡Esos dos no podrían ser más desconsiderados! Es totalmente esperable de Dolly pero de Dawkins…Mi Dawkins, esto no puede ser." Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y resulto ser Dolly que traía un gran pastel. "Siento la tardanza…No fue fácil conseguir uno de estos" Dijo aludiendo al pastelote que cargaba. "¿Dónde está mi nueva hermanita? quiero conocerla y darle un gran abrazo" Dijo Dolly con el ánimo característico de ella.

Todos miraron con seriedad a Dylan por el comentario que profirió, especialmente Doug. Dylan avergonzado no sabía que decir. "Al parecer el único desconsiderado aquí es Dawkins, ¿me pregunto de quien lo habrá aprendido?" Dijo Da Vinci con un tono molesto.

Dolly entendiendo la situación prefirió calmar los ánimos ya que no quería arruinar el primer día de la nueva integrante. "Chicos, que no hayan peleas el día de hoy ¿ok? estoy segura que Dylan nuevamente hablo sin pensar y metió la pata, déjenlo."

"Hermano ¿Por qué no mejor vas a buscar a Dawkins? Así todos podemos comer pastel" Dijo Dolly intentando ocultar su enojo. Dylan sin decir nada asintió y subió las escaleras en busca de su hermano.

Dizzy observo toda la situación desde el comedor en silencio, poco a poco iba conociendo a sus hermanos, tanto sus cosas buenas como malas. Aun así seguía encantada con su nueva familia. En eso Dee Dee quien estaba sentada a su lado le comentó "Quizás deberías ir, conocer a Dolly y animarla un poquito, normalmente siempre queda triste luego de tener discusiones con Dylan."

Dizzy se sorprende ante lo escuchado y le pregunta con intriga "Dylan y Dolly no suelen llevarse bien ¿Verdad?" Dee Dee le responde "No es eso, es que ambos aún se están adaptando a los cambios. Pero suelen discutir a menudo eso sí que te lo puedo asegurar."

"Bueno, voy donde Dolly, gracias por la sugerencia. Dee Dee me caes súper bien." Dizzy le sonrió a su hermana y se levantó del comedor con dirección a la Sala de Estar.

Dolly cabizbaja y en soledad estaba echada en el sillón aun esperando a que Dylan bajara junto con Dawkins. "De verdad se le ve triste" pensó Dizzy al verla. Así que se acercó para animarla tal como le había dicho Dee Dee. Y de manera tímida Dizzy comienza a hablarle "Hermana, ¿Estas bien?"

Dolly se demora un tiempo en responder hasta que se da cuenta que Dizzy la está observando "Oh, Dizzy! Lo siento no te vi llegar ¿Dijiste algo?" Dolly intenta sonar animada pero Dizzy se da cuenta que esta triste.

"Solo quería decirte que estoy contentísima de que seas mi hermana, esta familia me ha encantado, todos ustedes son magníficos." Dizzy se recuesta al lado de Dolly.

"Me alegra mucho oír eso ojala todos pensaran como tú" Dolly le responde algo más animada que antes.

"Estoy segura que Dylan y tú se van a llevar súper bien, en realidad, algo me dice que le agradas mucho más de lo que tú crees." Dizzy le dice con una gran sonrisa. Dolly se sorprende ante aquel comentario y de manera un poco incrédula le responde "No creo que le agrade tanto a Dylan pero espero que estés en lo cierto hermanita".

En eso ambas sienten que alguien está bajando las escaleras. "¡Por fin!" proclama con sarcasmo Dolly ante la gran tardanza de Dylan. Las dos salen sin demora a su encuentro.

Dizzy está ansiosa de ver como es Dawkins a quien aún no conoce. Y al alzar los ojos lo ve, un dálmata de tez seria y una cara llena de manchas igual que la de ella. Por algún motivo lo encuentra algo lindo. Esto hace que Dizzy se ruborice al verlo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban demorar ustedes dos?" Dolly les dice con un tono molesto. Dawkins frunce el ceño mientras que Dylan se defiende y le responde "No es mi culpa Dolly, Dawkins no quería bajar ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo trajera a la rastra? Soy un perro civilizado para tu información." Dolly hace una cara de desagrado ante el comentario de Dylan y le vuelve a responder "Bueno, es tu hermano…deberías de saber controlarlo mejor, eso es todo." En eso como es costumbre ambos comienzan a discutir.

Dizzy aprovecha que ambos están discutiendo y de manera emocionada se aproxima a Dawkins para intentar conversar con él pero Dawkins está tan enojado que no la deja hablar y de manera bruta le dice "No me interesa como te llames, ¡hasta cuando Mama y ese tal Doug van a seguir trayendo perros callejeros a esta casa! ¿Acaso no les basta con los que tienen? "En ese momento Dawkins se da cuenta de sus palabras pero ya era muy tarde.

Dizzy se quedó helada ya que no esperaba para nada esa reacción, esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. Y de manera involuntaria comienzan a correrle lágrimas por las mejillas, no quiere llorar pero no puede evitarlo.

Incluso Dylan y Dolly pararon de discutir al escuchar tales palabras. Dylan al igual que Dizzy queda muy sentido, aun no puede creer que su querido hermano menor haya dicho algo tan horrible. Dolly en cambio hervía en rabia y más aún al ver que Dizzy comenzaba a llorar. Es tanta su ira que sin pensarlo dos veces le asesta una bofetada en el hocico a Dawkins. "¡A TU CUARTO AHORA! Y NO BAJES HASTA QUE PIENSES BIEN EN LO QUE DIJISTE".

Dawkins comienza a sollozar también pero es tal su susto que obedece de inmediato a su media hermana y sube las escaleras más rápido de lo que Delgado lo hubiera hecho.

El silencio reina en toda la casa, la situación no pasó inadvertida. Delilah y Doug están más que dolidos pero su instinto paternal los ayuda a mantenerse serenos y se concentran en calmar la curiosidad de los cachorros que quieren ir a ver qué sucedió. La única que se atreve a irrumpir en la escena es Dee Dee.

"Tranquila hermanita, estoy aquí. Por favor no llores." Dee Dee abraza a su hermana y esta le devuelve el abrazo aun entre lágrimas. Dee Dee saca a Dizzy del lugar y la lleva junto a Doug y Delilah. Al final, todos sus hermanos le dieron palabras de ánimo y le dijeron que no hiciera caso a las palabras de Dawkins y así lo hizo Dizzy.

Los únicos que quedaron frente a las escaleras son Dylan y Dolly. Con dificultad Dolly comienza a hablar "Puedes odiarme si quieres, sé que me excedí al haber golpeado a Dawkins…"Ella no tarda en comenzar a llorar. Dylan odia verla así y le responde sin ningún rastro de enojo "Hiciste lo correcto." Y para sorpresa de Dolly, Dylan la abraza para hacerla sentir mejor. Ese fue el comienzo de su amistad. Ambos sabían que las cosas ya no serían iguales, ahora tendrían que trabajar unidos para mantener el orden en la familia.

Aun pese a lo ocurrido, Dizzy no le guarda ningún rencor a Dawkins, al contrario, siente un enorme interés por él. ¿Por qué será? Ella aún se lo pregunta. Lo único que con certeza sabe, es lo feliz que se siente de volver a ser parte de una familia. Y no de cualquier familia, esta es una muy grande.

Y desde ahí en adelante Dizzy ha prometido que cuidaría de cada miembro de la familia cueste lo que cueste.

Pero esta también es la historia de Dawkins, quien es por lejos el dálmata más inteligente de la familia pero no el más sociable. Es el hermano menor de Dylan.

Dawkins admira mucho a su hermano mayor, es todo lo que a él le gustaría ser. Con gusto siempre está ayudándole. Sobre todo a través de sus inventos los cuales le facilitan el trabajo a Dylan.

A pesar de que sus invenciones facilitan la vida a todos en la casa, es tomado poco en cuenta por el resto de sus hermanos. Aun se pregunta si es debido a aquel incidente que ocurrió hace unos años cuando Dizzy llego a la familia.

Por lo que no suelen hablarle a menudo y tampoco es que le afectara mucho realmente. Después de todo, nunca término de congeniar con sus hermanos a excepción de unos pocos.

Sin embargo Dawkins ha estado sintiéndose algo solo últimamente y es debido a que Dylan ya no suele pasar tanto tiempo con él como antes. Ahora en cambio pareciera que prefiere pasar todo el día junto a Dolly. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Si en un comienzo Dylan la detestaba.

Le causa dolor ver que nadie se interesa realmente por él, cada vez lo aíslan más y más. Es como si solo lo buscaran cuando necesitan algo. "Dawkins haz esto", "Dawkins haz lo otro", "¿Puedes crear esto para mí?", "Ayuda a tus hermanos es sus tareas" "Supervisa a tus hermanos", etc.

Pero lo que más rabia le da es escuchar a Dylan llamar "Papá" a Doug. No puede creer que su hermano este olvidando poco a poco a su fallecido padre. Dawkins sigue pensando que si ese accidente nunca hubiera sucedido el jamás estaría en esta situación, no tendría que estar conviviendo con supuestos hermanos y su vida sería definitivamente mejor.

Cada día que pasaba, el dálmata se hundía cada vez más en la amargura, definitivamente no era feliz. Pero esto lo ocultaba del resto, incluyendo a Dylan. Él sabía que nadie comprendería verdaderamente sus sentimientos, después de todo, la última vez que expresó lo que sentía Dolly lo golpeo y sus Padres lo castigaron así que ¿Cuál era el punto?

Solo le quedaba resignarse y seguir intentando encajar en la familia pero por más que intentaba no encajaba en lo absoluto. Eran demasiados hermanos y hermanas, era imposible que alguien introvertido como él pudiera interactuar con tantos a la vez.

Aun así en el fondo de su corazón, Dawkins deseaba amarlos, deseaba aceptar su nueva vida. Pero le costaba debido a que lo trataban mal muchas veces. Por ejemplo Da vinci casi no le dirigía palabra alguna ya que según ella él era un hipócrita. También los Dimitris suelen burlarse de él cada vez que pueden; a menudo lo llaman "cerebrito" "manchitas" o "Dylan segundo".

Con las triples D la historia no es diferente ya que lo tratan como si fuera un mero sirviente. Y ni hablar de Dylan que ya no lo toma en cuenta.

Pero también muchos de ellos habían sido buenos con él. En reiteradas ocasiones Diesel lo sacaba del encierro y se lo llevaba a la rastra de su habitación para que lo acompañara al parque y la verdad es que le gustaba. También Dee Dee y Dizzy solían invitarlo a jugar. Dolly lo incluía en varias de sus actividades y aun pese a que Dawkins sentía cierta envidia por ella por acaparar toda la atención de Dylan. Apreciaba que se interesara por él.

También solía pasar tiempo con Delgado cuando le hacía mantención a sus rueditas. Solían tener conversaciones agradables. Y por último estaba Dorothy, Dawkins adoraba a la pequeña. Era tan tierna y no juzgaba a nadie.

Luego estaban aquellos individuos con los que no se llevaba ni bien ni mal. Simplemente, no compartían muchas cosas en común como le sucedía con Deepak a quien prefería ignorar ya que no lo entendía para nada, de hecho, escucharlo hablar ya hacía que le dieran migrañas.

Lo mismo era con Dante, quien lo deprimía cada vez que hablaban. Y de DJ no se podía decir mucho, se pasaba el día escuchando música, encerrado en su mundo.

Al final Dawkins tenía un sentimiento de amor/odio con su familia. Y esto lo hacía sentirse confundido.

Pero quien hubiera imaginado que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para todos.

Y un día apareció de la nada por la casa. Era un gato y estaba parado enfrente de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Dawkins. En un comienzo el dálmata pensó que era uno de los "amigos" raros que tenía Deepak pero le llamo la atención que este gato era muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. Era de apariencia horrible y no tenía pelos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el lomo cuando se dio cuenta que el gato le estaba haciendo señas. Dawkins al comienzo dudo en acercarse, de hecho pensó en llamar a Dylan y Dolly. Pero la curiosidad pudo más y le abrió la ventana.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto Dawkins con gran temblor ya que le daba miedo el gato.

"¿Realmente importa quién soy? Lo que importa es lo que puedo ofrecerte." Respondió el gato.

"¿A...A que te refieres?" Respondió con nervios Dawkins ante la ambigüedad de su respuesta.

"Eres tan infeliz, puedo ayudarte a restaurar a tu familia, solo tienes que ayudarme en algo tan pequeño." Le dijo el gato fingiendo interés.

Dawkins estaba realmente asustado, este gato le daba malas vibras. Pero antes que el dálmata pudiera responder el gato siguió hablando.

"Si no quieres, no te voy a obligar tampoco. Si es tu deseo quedarte tal como estas, bien… es tu decisión. Pero tendrás que estar conforme de los hermanos que tienes y aceptar que ahora Doug es tu padre."

"¡No!" grito el dálmata alterado. ¿Puedes hacer que Doug se vaya de esta familia? Le pregunto Dawkins. La respuesta del dálmata hizo que el gato sonriera con malicia y dijera.

"Puedo hacer más que eso, puedo restaurar a tu familia original. Solo tú y Dylan otra vez junto a tus otros 13 hermanos y hermanas. Y a tu madre por supuesto ¿acaso no te gustaría recuperar aquello que tenías?

Aquellas palabras llenaron de ilusión a Dawkins, recuperar a su familia. Pero en ese momento también pensó en que sería de sus medios hermanos, aun pese a tener sus diferencias con ellos, no desea que les pase nada malo así que pregunta con preocupación. "Si aceptara ayudarte ¿Qué piensas hacer con los 85 dálmatas restantes?"

"¿Desconfías de mí? Es comprensible después de todo no me conoces. Mi nombre es Cuddles y trabajo con un humano. El adora a los animales, y resulta que está muy triste porque su empresa está a punto de irse a la quiebra. Y necesita de estos adorables dálmatas para evitar que eso pase. No te preocupes de tus hermanastros, se harán famosos y estarán en buenas manos ¿Qué dices?." Dicho esto Cuddles le extiende la pata, esperando que acepte el trato.

Dawkins sigue dudando mucho, quiere y no quiere hacerlo. Algo en su interior le dice que no es buena idea. Y justo cuando esta por decirle que no. Siente que alguien toca a su puerta la cual está cerrada y resulta ser la voz de Dolly "¿Con quién estás hablando hermano? ¿Está todo bien? Voy a entrar"

En eso el dálmata se pone tan pero tan nervioso que estrecha la pata de Cuddles sin haberlo pensado.

"El trato esta hecho entonces." Diciendo eso el gato desaparece por la ventana en un instante, Dawkins se sorprende de lo veloz que resulta ser. Y en ese mismo momento Dolly abre la puerta.

"Dawkins ¿estabas conversando con alguien? Juraría haber escuchado una voz desconocida" Le pregunta con preocupación Dolly, quien se pone a inspeccionar el lugar.

Dawkins aun procesando lo ocurrido tarda en responder. "No, lo siento. Estaba conversando solo otra vez"

"Jshh, hermano deberías de salir más de tu habitación" Dicho esto Dolly cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Dawkins queda acongojado y durante el resto del día se repite una y otra vez "En que me he metido".

Y el resto es historia, Dawkins comenzó a ser los ojos del gato. Le compartía información valiosísima. Le ayudo a fabricar los instrumentos que más tarde Cuddles usaría para inculpar a Diesel.

También le transfirió las localizaciones que frecuentaban sus hermanos como por ejemplo el lugar de grabación de las triple D. Entre muchas otras cosas.

Los primeros meses resultaron sin muchos inconvenientes. El gato iba y venía, Dawkins le daba lo que quería.

Pero tras el incidente con Diesel y el de las triples D en el cual hasta Dylan se vio involucrado. Dawkins noto que la integridad física de sus hermanastros se estaban viendo comprometidas. El dálmata comenzó a sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo, su conciencia lo molestaba. Pero vez tras vez seguía justificándose y se decía:

"Nadie salió herido" "Cuddles sabe lo que hace" "Todo estará bien" "Recuperare a mi familia cueste lo que cueste".


End file.
